


Skin Deep

by galixr



Series: Skin Deep [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's deepest insecurity is revealed when she gets intimate with the Doctor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Single Father so I apologize for all the crying and angst. 
> 
> Also this fic is near and dear to my heart because I'm afflicted with skin excretion disorder and this is a way of celebrating my blemishes and scars. Perfect skin isn't the absolute definition of beauty and I hope one day people will realize this.

_Dermatillomania - the repetitive picking at one's own skin to the extent of causing damage_

  
Kissing was still new territory for Rose Tyler and the Doctor. She loved getting into the routine of it, how he would corner her when they were alone. He had  his methodical and intoxicating way of pressing their lips together before he cracked his mouth open just the smallest bit, slipping his tongue in against hers  

The sensation came from kissing someone who was almost a thousand years old. Though the act a human sign of a affection, the Time Lord was quite skilled at it. His lips were so delicate and soft, always tasting of a faint, rich chocolate. That tongue of his felt so glorious in her mouth as it would graze the back of her teeth while he hummed quiet noises of appreciation. He was never messy or forceful, sliding his lips against hers in a slow, tantalizing kind of way that drove Rose mad.

This day was different. The pair had just got back from yet another dangerous mission and this time he almost lost her. If the Doctor hadn't have freed her at the last second she would be...

Rose couldn't bear to think about it. As soon as the door to the TARDIS closed his lips were on hers in a feverish passion, pressing her against the railing and losing his hands in her hair. She opened her mouth and let his his tongue slip in, cocking her head to side to allow him better access. The Doctor let out a shuttering moan and pulled her impossibly close hands roaming southward and thumbing at the waistband of her jeans.

He separated their lips, cupping her face and looking into her eyes with an intense emotion Rose couldn't describe.

"I almost lost you," the Doctor breathed, his chest heaving up and down.

She brought her left palm up his sternum and felt for that familiar cadence that came with his double vascular system. The right lie hooked around his waist, rubbing soothing patterns on the small of his back.

"I'm here," Rose whispered, leaning into his chest as if to reaffirm her statement. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." She peppered kisses on his suit coat, moving up towards the light stubble on his jawline. She hadn't noticed the tears brimming in his eyes, as a stray droplet had trailed down his face and met her lips.

"Rose, what if I hadn't gotten there in time?" the Doctor quavered. "What if I hadn't freed you?" His fingers had found their way to her hair, running through the long golden strands with shaky strokes.

"Shh," she hushed, swiping a tear away with her thumb. "Sometimes things happen and you don't get to question it, alright? Just be thankful I'm here."

The Doctor sucked in his lip and nodded, swallowing hard to stop the sob that had been building in his throat.

She broke herself away from him, leading him towards the halls of the TARDIS with their fingers laced together. "Where are we going?" he mumbled, voice still raw from the tears.

"You'll see," she said, pulling him along, passing door after door until they arrived at the entrance to his favorite room in the ship.

The kitchen was warm and inviting, two mugs already set out on the counter and the kettle on the stove. Rose shot a grateful glance to ceiling as if to thank to the TARDIS, knowing well the ship had set it all out.

She pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm alright. I'm safe because of you," she murmured.

Rose moved to take a seat on one of the stools, the Doctor following suite. She kept holding his hand, stroking her thumb across his knuckles.

Once again, he turned to capture her lips in a furious kiss. Rose was still for a moment, caught off guard, before melting into his embrace. Their teeth clashed against each other in the heat of the moment, his breath hitching as her fingernails scratched at his scalp. She scooted off her stool and straddled him, never breaking apart.

She relished in the smacking sound their lips made as they slipped across each other. It was the sloppy, needy kiss that was lacking in their endeavors she had so desperately been longing for. The Doctor's hands roamed up and down her, settling on the hem of her shirt.

He stopped a moment, asking, "Is this alright?" with eyes half lidded in desire. Rose nodded, shooting him those innocent doe eye, long eyelashes sending shadows down her cheeks.

"Wait," she whispered, averting her gaze to the floor. "There's something I should tell you, first."

The Doctor's face was riddled with confusion. "What is it Rose?" he inquired, his fingers still playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Here," she said, replacing his hands with her own. "L-lemme show you."

In slow, careful movements she crossed her arms and lifted them above her head, pulling her shirt with it. She watched for the Doctor's reaction with baited breath, tossing her shirt to the side.

There Rose was, displaying her bare skin, a black lacy bra covering her breasts. Spattered across her complexion were light pink scars and indentations ranging in size and shape. There were red, raised marks lining the dip of her cleavage, spreading down her back and sides, where clothes would cover

"S' called skin excretion disorder," she murmured, though he probably already knew. "Can't help, myself. Sometimes I just , I get bored and my hands they just pick and scratch and I know it's ugly and-"

"Shh," he hushed, rubbing over her shoulders to feel the uneven texture on her skin. "You're so beautiful," he breathed , eyes wide with wonder. The pads of his fingers brushed over the curve of her breast. "So beautiful."

His lips moved to her neck and she tilted backwards, reminiscing a time when Jimmy Stone discovered her blemishes. He had been disgusted with her, never letting her take of her shirt when they got intimate. The contrast of the warm, accepting Time Lord made her vision go blurry with tears. "I love you," she said, threading her fingers in his hair.

"I love you too," he responded, lips now against her sternum, giving nonverbal praise to the nebula of scars that lie there.

The Doctor lifted her head and took her face in his hands.

"Rose Tyler, there's nothing more gorgeous than you, I promise," he told her, eyes shining with conviction. Rose nodded, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Doctor," she whispered, "I don't want to do anything else." Her confession once again sent her eyes to the floor, awaiting his huff of disappointment.

"That's alright," he said, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "It's perfectly fine, we can make it up later if you like, besides I'm knackerd."

Rose smiled feeling an overwhelming sense of love for the daft old alien in her arms. "Thank you," she muttered, pecking his lips in gratitude.

She slid off of him and jumped to the floor, moving to the door. The Doctor bounded after her as they made their way to his bedroom, the kettle on the stove long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> As always any read, kudos, or comment is appreciate. I don't have anyone to beta my works so please bare with me in terms of grammar mistakes and such. If any writers have advice of tips, please feel free to help me out, I'm still learning the art of fanfic. Thank you!


End file.
